Ayuda Caída del Infierno
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: Goten no logra abrirse románticamente con Bra provocándole muchos problemas y para bien o para mal una ayuda desde el mismísimo infierno intervendrá, le guste o no. Fic realizado para el concurso del grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


**Ayuda Caída del Infierno es un fic realizado para el concurso del grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**

**En un sorteo me tocó Romance-Goten-Nappa y claramente terminé creando una comedia romántica ya que no se me vino a la mente nada serio entre ellos dos.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fic con los personajes de la segunda generación y espero que a las fanáticas de Goten, Trunks, Bra y Pan encuentren creíbles a los personajes. **

**Y también al ser una comedia romántica espero que cumpla lo que dice ya que mi especialidad es el angst n.n**

**Bueno, no los aburro más.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Dev.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Un portazo seguido de un chillido de frustración interrumpió la tranquilidad en C.C.

.-¡Ya llegó Bra!- Gritó Trunks con desgano sentado en el sofá mientras paseaba por los canales de televisión buscando algo entretenido. No tuvo que sentir su ki ni mucho menos voltear para ver que se trataba de ella y de paso saber que venía con un humor de los mil demonios.

.-¿Esa era tu hermana?- Salió Bulma de la cocina para poder escuchar a su hijo que llevaba todo el día en ese sillón. Ella misma le había insistido que se tomara una semana de vacaciones de la presidencia y vaya que se lo había tomado en serio.

.-Sí, y viene enojada- Como confirmación a eso se escuchó otro portazo desde el segundo piso.

Ya que la nena había heredado el mal carácter de ambos padres, no era novedad escuchar portazos, por lo menos un par de veces al mes y como también eso demostraba que había llegado bien a casa, Bulma cambió el tema. .-¿Vendrá Pan a cenar?-

.-…Si mamá- Más que cansado parecía desganado. Bulma sabía que ayer había discutido un poco con la nieta de Goku. Sinceramente había sido una tontería que seguramente hoy solucionarían, y lo mejor que podía hacer ella era no opinar por mucho que quisiera que la relación continuara y se volviera más seria para por fin ser abuela.

Miró un segundo más a su hijo regresando a la cocina para supervisar a los home-bots que terminaban de preparar la cena y Trunks continuó con su búsqueda de algún programa.

Mientras tanto arriba.

En cuanto cerró la puerta sonó su celular. Sabía muy bien quien era y pese a que lo único que quería hacer era matarlo, contestó de todas maneras.

.-¡¿Qué quieres?! ... ¡No Goten, no te voy a perdonar! ... ¡Puede que tenga 19 años pero no soy una niña tonta! …... ¡Te digo que no!- Sin soltar el celular, le dio la espalda a la puerta caminando hacía el balcón para abrir la ventana y dejar entrar el viento. .-…¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ni siquiera debería haber contestado y no quiero que vengas! …... ¡Te juro que si vienes le diré a mi papá que te saque a patadas!- Dicho esto apagó el aparato guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Su idea ahora era recibir el frio aire de la noche para calmarse, pero dio un brinquito de susto cuando escuchó la voz ronca de su padre hablarle.

.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- La puerta estaba completamente abierta con su padre recargado en el marco de esta y de brazos cruzados.

.-¡Papá!, sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas-

.-Me nombraste, así que también es de mi incumbencia-

La joven fue a la cama resignada, esperando a que su padre se sentara en una silla frente a ella para hablar.

.-Papá, la verdad no creo que te importe mucho mi problema-

.-Deja de perder el tiempo y habla ya- Pese a ser firme y serio, no era brusco con ella. Jamás lo era con su pequeña.

.-Hoy tuve una cita con Goten, y…-

.-Tienes razón, no me importa- Y en un parpadeo salió a paso rápido de la habitación de su hija sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta.

.-¡Pero papá!- Se cruzó de brazos más enojada.

* * *

Pese a que ya era un poco tarde, no quiso volver a casa, necesitaba descubrir que era lo que había hecho para que esta segunda cita fallara.

La primera había sido hace un poco más de una semana y la verdad no había sido lo que esperaba. Los dos habían estado muy callados, tanto que hasta se volvió algo tensa la situación y no lograba entender porque, ya que él había esperado mucho por esta oportunidad y ella se notaba muy emocionada y contenta. Después de eso no hablaron ni se vieron en días y finalmente fue él quien la llamó para invitarla otra vez.

Esta vez comenzó un poco mejor, pero al rato la notó muy seria y callada y por más que lo pensaba no entendía que podría ser… Bueno, sabía perfectamente cual fue al gatillante de la furia de Bra, y todo por ir a comprar helados.

De todas las heladerías de la cuidad tenía que encontrarse con Pares, su ex novia y pese a que trató de no ser visto, ella se acercó muy coqueta y amable a conversarle. No tuvo más opción que saludarla y seguir un poco su conversación y pese a lo evidente de su incomodidad, la chica no parecía tener intenciones de despedirse aunque viera que tenía dos helados, prueba evidente de que no estaba solo.

Justo en el momento en que por fin se despedían con un beso y abrazo que contestó completamente nervioso y tenso, Bra aparecía ya cansada de tanto esperarlo y por supuesto contempló la escena. Por un momento el hombre pensó que iría hacia ellos y los golpearía, pero la chica sólo le dedicó una mirada asesina para luego darse la media vuelta e irse.

Repasaba todo lo que hizo y dijo, pero no lograba entender que había hecho mal. Él también había estado esperando con ansias esta cita ya que no había sido fácil convencerla pese a que era obvio que se sentía atraída por él, pero su reputación lo precedía y desde que era una niña pequeña lo había visto con muchas novias y amigas, más de lo que hubiera querido.

Podría ir con el pretexto de ver a Trunks ahora que está de vacaciones, pero el solo hecho de imaginar a Vegeta sacándolo a patadas le helaba la sangre.

.-¡Aaaaa no sé qué hacer!- Pateó una piedra en frustración.

_.-Yo puedo ayudarte-_

El hombre escuchó la voz, pero no vio a nadie.

_.-¿Acaso eres sordo? Te dije que yo puedo ayudarte-_

.-¿Quién está ahí?- Nervioso, se dio la vuelta en su mismo lugar buscando la voz de hombre que sonaba a su lado, pero la única gente que veía era una pareja al otro lado de la calle que estaba muy ocupada besándose.

Caminó más rápido fingiendo que no había oído nada. Ya tenía demasiado con el problema de Bra como para pensar en la posibilidad de estar volviéndose loco.

_.-Pensé que sólo te parecías en el físico a Kakarotto, pero veo que son igual de idiotas-_

Goten paró en seco, esto no podía ser su imaginación. Definitivamente había alguien a su lado hablándole. Tuvo que concentrarse a buscar el ki y no le fue difícil, pero algo sintió en esa energía, algo familiar y pese a lo débil, era poderosa, no tanto como la de ellos, pero mucho más que la de los humanos.

.-¿Quién esta ahí?- No habló muy alto, no quería que lo vieran hablando solo.

_.-¿Cómo que quién está ahí?, ¿además de estúpido también eres ciego?... Y yo que pensaba que mezclar nuestra sangre con la de humanos era una buena idea-_

.-¿De que estas hablando?, yo no soy ningún estúpido y ciego, puedo escucharte pero no te veo-

_.-¿No me ves?... ¡Aaggg!, esto de ser fantasma es nuevo para mí-_

.-¿Un fantasma?- Cuando niño habría quedado fascinado con la idea de que un fantasma le hablara, pero después de tantos años de paz, tranquilidad y normalidad en la tierra, ya se había olvidado de enemigos, peleas, entrenamientos y en especial asuntos paranormales.

_.-Espera un poco, sólo tengo que concentrarme- _

Goten oyó la voz quejarse y maldecir otro poco hasta que apareció ante sus ojos el inmenso cuerpo de un hombre alto, de seguramente más de dos metros, calvo, con cara de pocos amigos y una extraña vestimenta. Sabía que la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

Tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos cuando la desconfianza apareció y más al momento de ver que era una cola lo que rodeaba su cintura… Ahora lo sabía, esa armadura, había visto una muy parecida en la casa de Trunks, incluso jugó con ella un par de veces a escondidas de Vegeta porque su amigo la sacaba sin permiso de su padre, pero es que les encantaba probar cuanto podía resistir los golpes de puños.

La armadura sumada a la cola y el aspecto de guerrero le dieron la respuesta. .-Eres… eres un saiyajin-

.-Y tú también y veo que sin cola… y sin modales ante un saiyajin de sangre pura… - Eso último lo dijo pensativo.

.-Y si eres un fantasma, ¿por qué no tienes aureola o humo en lugar de pies?- Bueno, eso era lo que recordaba de fantasmas.

.-Tengo poco tiempo así que voy a ser rápido. Vengo a ayudarte con la princesa-

.-¿Con la princesa? Oye, no sé tu nombre ni sé si estás vivo o muerto, pero parece que te pasaste de copas, será mejor que te…-

.-¡Mi nombre es Nappa! ¡¿y quiero saber si quieres conquistar a la hija de Vegeta?!-

Goten guardó silencio. Sabía que Vegeta era príncipe de su raza y por consecuencia su hijos también. .-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

.-Tan parecido a Kakarotto que eres- Lo recriminó. .-Vamos a la casa de la princesa y te diré que hacer- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la C.C. con seguridad y Goten sin entender nada, corrió tras él tratando de detenerlo pero al intentar tocarlo pasaba de largo. En verdad se trataba de un fantasma.

.-¡Oye espera! ¡No puedes ir a su casa, me van a matar!-

El saiyajin puro lo ignoró por completo mientras vociferaba en voz alta. .-Tarea estúpida que me asignaron, pero si creen que no lo haré están muy equivocados… ya verán, haré su ridícula buena acción y no les quedará otra que dejarme entrenar-

* * *

Rato después Pan, luego de cenar con la familia de su novio, conversaba con Bra en el cuarto de esta.

.-Te juro que lo quería matar. ¡No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido las dos veces!-

.-Es cierto que mi tío puede ser despistado, pero me sorprende lo que me has contado-

.-¡A mí me sorprende mucho más!, yo esperaba un hombre romántico, que llegara con flores o por lo menos un poco más cariñoso, ¡pero estuvo toda la cita tieso y mudo con cara de tonto!-

.-No tienes que ser tan dura con él, Bra. Mi tío no tiene nuestra edad, hace tiempo que dejó eso de las flores y los bombones, pero eso no significa que no le hagas saber lo que piensas- Dijo la chica sentándose en la cama, un poco mareada de ver a Bra caminando de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado.

.-¡Tienes tanta suerte Pan, Trunks es tan atento y además no tiene pasado de mujeriego! ¡Hubieras visto cómo se abrazaban!, te juro que estuve a punto de matarlo… ¡Tanto que insistió en esta segunda cita y lo arruina todo!-

.-Tal vez sólo estaba nervioso- No podía creer que estuviera defendiendo tanto a su tío, pero es que en verdad creía que quería a Bra, por eso mismo no se explicaba porque había sido tan torpe.

.-¡No voy a volver a salir con él, no estoy para sus juegos!-

La otra chica suspiró acostumbrada al sobre dramatismo de su cuñada. Hubiese sido mejor estar ahora reconciliándose con Trunks.

* * *

Minutos después y pese a los inútiles esfuerzos de Goten, ya estaban en el patio trasero de la C.C. justo bajo la terraza de la habitación de Bra.

.-No entiendo porque haces esto. No te conozco ni te pedí ayuda- Trataba de no gritar. Lo último que quería era ser atrapado.

.-Y yo no entiendo como no puedes saber de mí. ¡Yo que fui uno de los pocos sobrevivientes a la explosión del planeta Vegeta y compañero de batallas del mismísimo príncipe!-

.-Está bien, está bien, cálmate…- Pensó un poco antes de hablar. .-Ya que parece que no te vas a ir aunque te lo pida, por favor dime a que has venido, y te suplico que no levantes la voz porque voy a terminar muerto igual que tú si me descubren-

.-Cada 10 años al estupido de Enmadaiosama se le ocurre ponerle pruebas a los guerreros que han tenido buen comportamiento y esta vez me tocó a mí-

.-¿Entonces tu prueba es ayudarme con Bra?- Preguntó entre incrédulo y horrorizado.

.-Sí sé, es bastante ridículo, seguramente Enmadaiosama estaba muy aburrido y por eso me dio este reto y también porque pensó que no sería capaz de hacerlo, ¡pero le demostraré de lo que estoy hecho y tendré mi cuerpo de vuelta para poder ir a entrenar al otro mundo!-

.-…Así que el premio es ir a entrenar donde estuvo mi papá…- Sonrió nervioso. .-La verdad no sé cómo alguien como tú podría ayudarme, así que porque no mejor regresas al otro mundo y le dice a Enma-no-sé-cuánto, que me ayudaste con Bra y terminamos casados y felices por siempre, pero por favor vete de aquí-

.-¡¿Acaso no crees que no pensé eso?! ¡Pero me están vigilando y si me arruinas esta oportunidad te juro que antes de irme me encargaré de que la princesa no quiera verte nunca más!-

.-¡Está bien!, ¡pero no grites!-

.-¿Qué haces acá a esta hora Goten?-

No había sentido a Trunks hasta que lo tuvo a pasos, poniéndolo más nervioso aun. .-¡Trunks, que bueno que llegaste!, por favor, necesito ayuda con este loco-

.-¿Qué loco?, yo te veo hablando solo-

.-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, Nappa vino porque…- Se dio la vuelta apuntándolo pero este no se veía. .-¡Maldición Nappa aparece que voy a quedar como estupido!-

Trunks rió unos segundos, pero se cayó al oír una voz cerca de él.

.-Te dije que no puedo controlar esto- Le contestó cabreado volviendo a hacerse visible.

.-¿Y quién es este tipo, Goten?- No pudo evitar el asombro al verlo y mucho más con esa armadura.

Goten tomó del brazo a su amigo para alejarlo un poco y contarle lo que él había entendido del tema, porque seguía muy confundido.

.-…Por eso te pido que me ayudes. Síguele la corriente y vigílalo para que no haga nada imprudente… A este paso no será tu papá el que me mate, será tu hermana-

.-Bien, pero la verdad no sé me ocurre que hacer-

.-¡Basta de parlotear y terminemos con esto!- Gritó el calvo para llamar la atención haciendo que los amigos volvieran con él para que dejara de hacer tanto ruido.

.-¿En verdad sabes qué hacer?- Mas que convencido, sonaba resignado.

.-Por supuesto que sí, hijo de Kakarotto. Yo y Raditz conquistábamos a las extraterrestres que se nos ocurrieran porque somos saiyajin, así que contigo debería ser igual-

Pese a que no se encontraba en una situación muy cómoda, el morbo de Goten fue mucho mayor, obligándolo a preguntar: .-¿Y qué pasaba con Vegeta?, ¿él también era un conquistador galáctico?-

.-¡Goten no seas imprudente! ¡No quiero saber de la vida sentimental de mi padre!- Gritó molesto. Ya mucho tenía con soportar hasta el día de hoy las demostraciones de "amor" de sus padres detrás de las puertas o escondidos en la cámara de gravedad o el tener que oírlos pese a que estaban a varias habitaciones de distancia.

.-Vegeta era distinto, más reservado. No le gustaba salir de caza con nosotros, pero que yo sepa nunca le faltó hembra para…-

.-¡Dije suficiente!- Se le puso la cara roja de vergüenza mientras que Goten trataba de aguantar la risa. .-¡¿Podemos terminar con el tema de mi padre y concentrarnos en otra cosa?!-

.-Cierto- Respondió un serio Nappa. .-Por mucho que crea que eres indigno para la princesa y que no esté de acuerdo que tu sucia sangre de hijo de un tercera clase se mezcle con la de ella, quiero recuperar mi cuerpo para entrenar-

.-Definitivamente eras amigo de Vegeta, fue como escucharlo a él- Le dijo con cara larga, siendo ahora Trunks quien trataba de no reír.

.-Ahora préstame atención, lo más lógico sería retar a Vegeta en combate para que aprobara al guerrero que quiere fornicar a su hija-

.-¡Un momento! ¡Estamos hablando de mi hermana!- Trunks trató de acercársele a Nappa para hacer que se retractara pero Goten lo detuvo aun con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

.-Tranquilo Trunks. Me imagino que así es como hablan los guerreros del espacio como él-

.-Nosotros hablamos como hablan los hombres saiyajin, no sé qué pésima educación le dieron a ustedes-

.-Bueno, bueno. ¿Podemos terminar con esto? Y recuerda que estamos hablando de amor y no de… fornicación- Susurró Goten.

.-Problema de ustedes si quieren perder el tiempo con disparates como esos…- El calvo guerrero se cruzó de brazos pensando en otra técnica de seducción acorde con una princesa y con eso que llamaban amor. También pensó como podría eliminar a todos los humanos y quedarse con la tierra, pero en su estado de espectro era imposible y además por mucho que le doliera, no duraría ni un minuto contra alguno de estos mitad saiyajin. Mejor era seguir pensando en que podía aportar, ya que le habían dejado muy claro que si no ayudaba al hijo menor de Kakarotto a conquistar a la princesa, tendría que seguir comportándose bien por 10 años más para volver a tener la posibilidad de tener su cuerpo de regreso. .-¡Ya sé lo que tienes que hacer!-

Lo miraron expectantes

.-¡Si quieres algo más personal con ella, tienes que retarla a un combate privado!-

.-¿!Qué!?- Gritó Goten indignado. .-¡¿Esa es tu gran idea?! ¡Bra se horroriza si se le quiebra una uña y me dices que la rete a un combate! ¡¿Es que acaso sólo piensas en pelear?!-

Nappa iba a contestar con más gritos, pero al oír una voz acercándose al balcón, se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol y le hizo señas a Trunks para que lo siguiera. .-¿Qué esperas, príncipe? No puede verte, este es un asunto privado de ellos-

.-Estoy en mi casa- Respondió aburrido, además ni siquiera había solucionado bien el problema con Pan. Debería estar hablando con ella en lugar de estar en medio de la noche en el patio trasero de su casa, escondido como un ladrón con su amigo y un fantasma, sí, un fantasma. ¿Acaso podía ser más estupido?

.-Por favor Trunks, escóndete que no quiero enojarla más- Y sin esperar respuesta casi lo tiró de un brazo obligándolo a ponerse junto a Nappa.

.-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido ahí abajo?- La chica de cabello celeste apoyó las manos en la baranda encontrándose con la sonrisa nerviosa de Goten. .-…Goten- Pese a todas las maldiciones dedicadas a su persona, se alegró mucho al verlo, ya que con lo poco interesado que lo vio en ambas citas, pensó que todo había llegado hasta ahí y esto podía probar lo contrario.

Pan que miraba el televisor, se acercó al balcón, pero no se dejó ver y susurró. .-No lo perdones aún-

.-¿Por qué no?, si tú mismo lo estabas defendiendo y además se ve tan lindo- Le respondió también en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar al hombre para que no notara que hablaba con alguien.

.-Sí sé lo que te dije, pero tampoco se lo hagas tan fácil-

Mientras abajo también tenían su conversación en susurros.

.-¿Qué esperas, hijo de Kakarotto? Rétala a un combate, no hay nada más seductor que un combate a muerte y luego un par de tragos en una taberna-

.-¿Y luego de eso la llevo sobre un puente para escupir a los autos? Te dije que no voy a hacer eso- Casi gritó ofuscado mientras la vena en su sien se marcaba más y más.

.-¿Qué hiciste para que se enojara tanto contigo?- Intervino Trunks en un intento de que no se volviera más ridícula la situación.

.-La verdad no tengo idea, porque estaba enojada casi desde el principio-

Trunks frunció el ceño. Su amigo en verdad a veces era muy despistado. .-Podrías partir por preguntarle-

.-Sí, buena idea- Y volvió a concentrarse en Bra.

.-Tenía que ser un tercera clase- Opinó Nappa. Trunks sólo se tapó el rostro con la mano.

.-Bra, sé que dijiste que no querías que viniera, pero no podía quedarme así… No entiendo porque te enojaste tanto-

Inmediatamente la suavidad la abandonó cuando la hizo recordad esa maldita escena. -¿No lo entiendes? ¿Acaso se te olvido como te encontré con tu ex novia?-

.-¡¿Por qué estabas con otra mujer saliendo con mi hermana?!- Le dio una mirada asesina, obligando a Goten dar explicación a ambos hermanos.

.-Pero solo fue un mal entendido, me encontré con ella y tuve que saludarla. Te juro que no pasó nada más-

.-Claro, y por supuesto tú muy caballero- Se cruzó de brazos mirándolo directo a los ojos dejándolo sin habla- Nappa aprovechó la ocasión para aconsejarlo.

.-Dile que eres el único disponible con sangre saiyajin…- Justo cuando decía eso comenzó a hacerse transparente. .-…que no tiene otra opción más que estar contigo para continuar con la gloriosa raza guerrera-

Eso obligó a que los mirara de reojo pidiéndole ayuda a Trunks. .-Sea lo que sea dile que lo sientes, enojada como está ahora no va a entender razones-

Mientras Goten comenzaba con sus disculpas Nappa y Trunks continuaban su discusión.

.-Lo que yo dije también es válido, si siguen así me iré al demonio y no podré entrenar- Miraba sus manos y como se podía ver a través de ellas. ¡Maldición!, y él que pensaba que tendría más tiempo.

.-Acá no sirven esas palabras para conquistar a una mujer-

.-Porque ahora son todos un grupo de niñas que les gusta hablar de amor. Cuando estaba vivo éramos la raza más temida y respetada de la galaxia… No me imagino a Vegeta jugando a la casita-

Trunks optó por ignorarlo.

.-… Así que Bonita, ¿me das una segunda oportunidad?- Le sonrió como sabía que le gustaba a ella, seguro que lo aceptaría enseguida, pero algo llamó su atención porque la vio mirar de reojo hacia el interior de su habitación.

.-No seas necia, dile lo que te pasa antes de perdonarlo- Insistió Pan levantando un poco más la voz. .-Tan segura que eres para todo y con él pareces una niña-

.-¡No soy una niña!- Como odiaba que le dijeran eso, ya no tenía 15 años-

.-¡¿Con quién estás hablando?!- Preguntó curioso el medio saiyajin. Su instinto le dijo que corriera cuando pensó que podría ser Vegeta, pero lo descartó. De ser él ya hubiese salido.

.-¡Con nadie, Goten!-

.-Creo que es mejor que suba para que podamos conversar, Bonita-

.-¡No! ¡Si haces eso no podré ayudarte con la princesa!- Intervino Nappa desesperado.

.-¿Estás con alguien allá abajo?- Ahora ella preguntó, notando como se le ponía la cara roja mirando hacia el árbol.

.-¡No, nada!- Miró al suelo. Definitivamente este saiyajin loco no lo dejaría tranquilo si no "ayudaba" con su conquista. Podría decirle a Bra lo que sucedía para por lo menos fingir una reconciliación para que se marchara, pero definitivamente conseguiría enojarla más.

.-Lo siento mucho, pero me aburrí- Trunks salió de las sombras pasando al lado de su amigo con dirección a su casa, pudiendo ser visto por su hermana-

.-¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que estabas solo!-

.-No te preocupes hermana, ya los dejo solos-

En cuanto escuchó la voz de Trunks, Pan se asomó al balcón llamándolo contenta, él le respondió igual con una linda sonrisa.

.-¡Oye!, ¡Tú también me dijiste que estabas sola!... Seguramente Pan te estaba metiendo cosas en la cabeza para que no me perdonaras-

.-¡Te estaba ayudando, mal hablado!-

.-¡Soy lo bastante inteligente para tomar mis propias decisiones, Goten!- Las dos jóvenes lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Ayúdame por favor, Trunks-

El hombre de cabello lila volvió a sonreír mirando a Pan. .-¿Dejamos a estos dos con sus locuras y vamos a dar un paseo?-

.-¿Ya no estas molesto?-

.-Después de verlos a ellos actuar así, no podría. ¿Tú sigues enojada?-

.-La verdad que no- También le sonrió contenta

.-¿Vas a dejarme solo?- Le recriminó Goten, su amigo le puso una mano en el hombro antes de contestarle.

.-Ese loco ya desapareció y no siento su Ki, parece que su tiempo en la tierra se acabó-

El saiyajin puro ya no se encontraba y tampoco podían sentir su ki. Al parecer la locura ya había terminado.

Pan bajó de un salto al pasto abrazando de inmediato a Trunks y dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios. .-Ya vámonos de acá- Dijo con suavidad, para después fruncir el ceño y hablar con severidad a Goten. .-Y tú tío deberías ponerle un poco más de atención a Bra-

.-¿Tus papás saben que andas en la calle tan tarde?- Le preguntó molesto.

.-Que no se te olvide que soy mayor de edad y un año mayor que Bra- Remató burlona molestándolo más, tanto que el hombre estuvo a punto de sacarle la lengua como cuando jugaban/peleaban cuando más pequeños.

Trunks quiso decir algo más pero la joven se lo llevo casi a la fuerza dejando por fin sola a la pareja.

Goten quiso subir, pero Bra ya se había adelantado quedando a su lado sin hablar esperando que él tomara la iniciativa.

.-…Sé que te enojaste por lo que viste, pero ya estabas enfadada de antes y me gustaría saber la razón- Ahora que estaban solos y no sentía el ki del fantasma podía hablar más tranquilo. Si se ponía a pensar, en algo había ayudado después de todo, ya que de no haber venido, seguramente hubiera terminado solo en su casa.

La chica decidió hacer caso del consejo de Pan. .-Desde que era niña siempre te vi con novias y me encantaba como las tratabas como princesas, siempre comprabas flores para una, chocolates para otra o pasabas horas al teléfono diciendo cosas lindas pese a que la habías visto hace menos de una hora… y bueno, yo también quería eso para mí- Habló en voz alta y tranquila pero no tan segura como siempre.

.-…Ya veo…- Ahora todo era muy claro. Sí, verdad, él solía hacer todas esas cosas pero estos últimos años definitivamente las había dejado un poco de lado, aunque también había otro motivo del porque fue tan torpe en las dos citas y no se atrevía decirlo.

.-Mis papás salieron y no llegarán hasta dentro de dos días, no tienes por qué tener miedo de que aparezca mi papá… así que ¿sólo vas a decir eso?-

.-¡No!… Bueno, quiero que me des otra oportunidad… y que sepas que lo siento…y…- Llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza nervioso al notar nuevamente la cara de enojo de la chica. ¿Por qué no podía decir lo que quería escuchar? ¿Por qué era tan torpe cuando sabía de memoria que hacer para dejarla contenta?

Al notar que se tensaba y apretaba los puños, supo que lo había vuelto a arruinar.

.-¡Suficiente Goten! ¡Si quieres seguir jugando conmigo vete, porque valgo mucho para ser tratada así!- Se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta de la cocina. Era en momentos de enojo absoluto cuando su lado saiyajin despertaba y la obligaba a comer tolo lo que encontraba a su pasa y hoy el refrigerador se las vería con ella.

.-No, Bra, no te vayas, conversemos por favor- La tomó del brazo tratando de voltearla, pero ella se soltó de mala manera.

.-¡No me toques Goten! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Continuó su marcha rápida y segura perdiéndose de vista.

.-…¡Qué estupido soy!- En realidad pensaba irse cuando el destello de una energía pasó por su cabeza. Nuevamente el ki de Nappa y muy cerca del de Bra. Y en el momento en que corrió hacia ella la escuchó gritar con terror. .-¡Bra!-

La encontró cerca de la puerta de la cocina sentada en el pasto con Nappa arrodillado a su lado gritándole cosas que no lograba entender a causa de los chillidos de ella.

.-¡No la toques!- Se tiró sobre el saiyajin pero lo atravesó como si de aire se tratara cayendo sobre Bra que más se indignó.

.-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo bruto?!- Lo empujó poniéndose de pie. .-¡¿Y quién es este tipo tan desagradable?!-

.-¡Por favor, Bonita déjame explicarte!-

.-¡Le decía a la princesa que nuestra sangre guerrera seguirá viva si tú y ella se juntan!, ¡Que no importaba que descendieras de un tercera clase!-

.-¡Ya cállate Nappa!-

Bra lo volvió a empujar indignada. .-¡¿Trajiste un amigo tuyo para que hablara estupideces y viera como me hacías tonta?!-

.-¡No! ¡Como piensas eso, Bonita, él…!-

.-¡No me digas Bonita! ¡Y quiero que tú y el asqueroso de tu amigote salgan de mi casa ahora!- Dicho eso entró a su casa golpeando tan fuerte la puerta, que los vidrios de la ventana de la cocina rompieron en mil pedazos.

Goten estaba rojo de rabia y dispuesto en descargar su ira en Nappa, pero este casi no podía verse. .-¡Tú lo arruinaste todo!-

.-¡Haré cualquier cosa por conseguir mi cuer…- Desapareció su cuerpo y ki.

El joven sopló con fuerza saliendo volando de la C.C.

A la mañana siguiente…

Pese a que no había dormido nada, decidió aprovechar el día libre para salir a trotar temprano y tal vez así olvidarse de la bizarra noche vivida… Estaba seguro que dijera lo que dijera, Bra nunca lo perdonaría… Se reprochaba lo tonto que fue.

Después de dos horas, por fin sintió un poco de cansancio yendo a sentarse en una banca cerca de una pileta para disfrutar del fresco viento y de las gotas que saltaban a su rostro. Bebió un poco de agua de su botella y observó la gente pasar tratando de despejar su mente.

* * *

En la C.C. sus pocos moradores aún dormían. Trunks y Pan en la habitación de este y al otro extremo de la casa Bra que como todos, se durmió muy tarde, con el estómago lleno, la cabeza hirviendo de rabia y el corazón completamente triste.

Después de vaciar el refrigerador y llorar un rato bajo el agua caliente de la ducha se metió a la cama sin poder creer aún como Goten había sido capaz de ser tan cerdo, ya que no solo le había mentido, sino que también había llevado a ese antiestético tipo para que los mirara. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haberlo perdonado?, ¿también hubiera visto la reconciliación? … Trunks también estuvo ahí, pero estaba seguro que su hermano mayor no era capaz de hacer nada malo contra ella… También lo pensaba de Goten, pero pese a todas las evidencias, continuaba segura que su hermano no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido.

Después hablaría con Trunks, pero no estaba segura de contarle todo, no se sentiría bien ser la responsable de que su hermano peleara con su amigo de la infancia.

Con toda esa mezcla de terribles pensamientos en la cabeza se durmió.

Aún faltaba un par de horas para mediodía y ya había despertado, pero no quiso ni moverse, sabía que si no lo hacía, podría seguir durmiendo y por supuesto no tendría que pensar en lo de anoche.

Sintió un poco de peso sobre su inmensa cama obligándola a abrir los ojos, encontrando casi sobre ella la fea cara del calvo que la atacó a gritos anoche. Intentó gritar, pero la gran mano del hombre le cubrió la boca.

.-¡No grites!- Le ordenó.

* * *

Goten ya había bebido toda el agua de su botella y no tenía intenciones en ponerse de pie, estaba muy cómodo en ese lugar.

Alguien conocido se sentó a su lado en la banca, obligándolo a girar el cuello para mirarlo un poco incrédulo. .-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?- Tuvo que acomodarse para mirarlo mejor, Nappa se veía muy a gusto disfrutando de la sombra y comiendo un helado de chocolate. Era tan raro ver a tremendo hombre con esa armadura y comiendo helado.

.-Me quedaba un rato en este mundo y quise ver que tiene de especial para que los dos únicos saiyajin puros que quedan, decidiesen vivir aquí… y ya que no voy a poder ir a entrenar al otro mundo, lo menos que merezco es disfrutar el lugar… ¿Hay alguna taberna por acá?, me vendría bien algo fuerte-

.-No. No hay tabernas por aquí…- Le respondió por inercia. No podía creer que aún no salía del mundo bizarro. .-Y no voy a preguntar como conseguiste ese helado- Lo vio comer con tantas ganas, no pudiendo aguantar más. .-¿Sabes?, estoy muy contento de que no recuperaras tu cuerpo- Pese a lo que le decía, era sereno.

.-¿Por qué?, si no mejoré ni empeoré lo que tenías con la princesa- Extrañamente el guerrero también lucia sosegado.

.-Tienes razón, todo fue culpa mía… Lo que pasó contigo al final fue un detalle más, horrible y desagradable, pero un detalle más al fin de cuentas. Bra ya no quería nada conmigo de antes- Suspiró al final de la oración.

.-¿Sabes lo que hacíamos nosotros cuando nos aburría una hembra o ya no podíamos verla más por asuntos de viaje?-

.-Escribirse cartas de amor, supongo- Respondió con ironía pasiva mientras acomodaba la espalda en el respaldo de la banca quedando en una posición parecida a la de Nappa.

.-Buscábamos otra porque es lo que más sobra en el universo… Es cierto que no hay tanta variedad acá en la tierra, pero alguna más te debe gustar-

.-Sí, hay muchas humanas bonitas en la tierra y supongo que en el resto del universo también, pero yo quiero a Bra…-

Nappa vio que a varios metros de ellos, cerca de un kiosco de revistas una chica de cuerpo lindo, pero muy delgado para su gusto, saludaba a Goten con la mano. Seguramente se hubiera acercado a conversar, pero su aspecto intimidaba demasiado. .-¿Y esa hembra que tiene de malo?, Se ve que tiene buenas caderas-

.-Ella precisamente es la razón de porque se acabó la cita de ayer- Desganado le devolvió el saludo con la mano, contento de que Nappa fuera lo suficientemente feo para asustar a Pares. No tenía ganas de hablarle. .-Si ayer hubiese sido más seguro, a Bra no le hubiera importado que me encontrase con ella-

.-La inseguridad es un signo de debilidad terrible, indigno de un saiyajin-

.-Por primera vez te encuentro la razón-

Después de terminar el helado continuó hablando. .-¿Acaso ustedes sólo tienen una mujer en toda la vida?-

.-Jamás he tenido problemas con las mujeres, desde adolescente tuve novias. El problema se dio ahora-

.-¿Por qué? ¿Es porque es la princesa y tú un tercera clase?-

.-…No- Sonrió con tristeza. .-Simplemente porque es ella-

.-Explícate-

Goten lo quedó mirando. Pensó en pararse e irse, pero finalmente siguió hablando. .-He tenido tantas novias que ya perdí la cuenta y si me porté tan tonto con Bra fue porque no sabía que decirle. Cada cosa que se me venía a la mente ya lo había usado con otra así que inmediatamente esas palabras perdían valor y se volvían sucias ante una mujer tan hermosa como ella, es como si nada de lo que pudiese hacer fuera digno de ella y en lugar de actuar, me bloqueé-

.-Eso suena raro. Jamás me ha pasado-

.-Seguramente porque nunca conociste a alguien como ella-

.-¿Te refieres a lo que decían ayer?, ¿eso del amor?-

.-Sí, y ahora que lo vivo me doy cuenta es primera vez que me pasa, porque me enamoré tanto de Bra que me hace desear no haber estado con ninguna antes para poder vivir con ella todo por primera vez-

.-Confesar todo eso a una mujer es signo de debilidad-

.-Sí, pero de haberle dicho eso ayer, podría haber tenido otra oportunidad con ella-

.-Los guerreros saiyajin somos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por lograr nuestros objetivos-

.-Pero aun así no lograste el tuyo. La premisa no se cumple en tu caso-

.-Yo diría que sí…- Su voz volvió a ser fuerte y golpeada. .-De otro modo ni en un millón de años hubiera tenido esta conversación rosada de niñitas contigo-

.-¿De qué estás hablando?- Volvió a mirarlo sin entender nada.

Nappa se puso de pie orgulloso mirando hacia atrás, Goten lo imitó empalideciendo al ver a Bra junto un árbol, sonriendo y terminando de comer un helado de chocolate.

.-¡Me engañaste!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir porque la vergüenza era demasiada.

.-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo sólo quiero entrenar, poco me importa si los saiyajin que quedan quieren malgastar su vida con rosas y cursilerías!-

Ya que Goten continuaba inmóvil, fue la joven que se acercó a él y lo abrazó con cariño. .-Es lo más lindo que he escuchado Goten, pero la próxima vez me lo tienes que decir a mí- Lo besó en la mejilla y luego la boca.

.-¡¿Pero cómo la trajiste hasta acá?!-

.-Al principio me asusté, pero luego me explicó lo que pasaba y me pidió que lo acompañara y yo acepte-

.-¡¿Así de fácil?!-

.-Era más creíble un fantasma en mi habitación a que tú te comportaras como un cerdo. Además fue muy educado conmigo, me trató como una princesa-

Ya más fuera de su asombro, la pudo abrazar como se debía y besó con un poco más de intensidad, por fin pudiendo probar los labios que ansiaba hace meses.

Al separarse sonrió contento. .-No pensé que diría esto, pero muchas gra…- El guerrero ya no estaba y seguramente esta vez no regresaría.

* * *

Una semana después toda la familia Son fue invitada a almorzar a la C.C.

El jardín trasero rebosaba de cosas deliciosas para comer y beber, un digno banquete para todos los saiyajin presentes. Bulma acompañaba a Milk que vigilaba que la carne no fuera a quemarse en la parrilla, mientras Gohan, Videl, Trunks y Pan comían con muchas ganas sentados en la mesa cercana a las mujeres.

Bra había ido a buscar más ensalada, a la mesa junto a la de su papá que ya no tenía más espacio de tanta comida y que para desgracia del saiyajin, compartía con Goku.

La chica estaba concentrada viendo que escoger, cuando Goten la abrazó de la cintura y besó con ternura en el cuello y rostro. Ella sonrió coqueta y continuaron juntos viendo que escoger para comer.

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco mirando a otro lado tratando de contener las ganas de vomitar y de matar al vástago de Kakarotto.

.-¡Quien lo diría Vegeta!, terminamos doblemente unidos- Tomó un pedazo gigante de carne sonriendo feliz ante la mirada asesina de Vegeta.

.-Hay otras mesas Kakarotto, no tienes que estar metido acá-

.-Ya no seas gruñón, Vegeta, recuerda que somos familia-

.-Aaggg, ya cállate- Se concentró en la comida, su única aliada en estos momentos. Ya más tarde se encargaría de Bulma por haberle mentido sobre este almuerzo.

.-¡Ah Vegeta!, a que no te sabes de que me enteré-

.-No me interesa- Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, había redirigido todo su odio hacia Goten que insistía en tocar con sus asquerosas manos a su hermosa hija.

.-El otro día pasé a saludar a Kaiosama al otro mundo y adivina quién está entrenando allá-

.-No sé, ¿tu madre?-

Al escuchar a sus padres, Goten y Bra fueron a la mesa para sentarse junto a ellos.

.-¿De quién estás hablando papá?-

.-De un viejo amigo de Vegeta, Nappa-

Los jóvenes se miraron.

.-Ese calvo inútil no era mi amigo-

.-Bueno, tienes razón, o si no, no lo hubieras matado- Se puso a reír.

.-¿Mataste a tu amigo papá?- Bra lo miró asombrada.

.-No Bra, él no sabe de lo que está hablando- Miró a su compañero de batallas con ganas de querer matarlo como por tercera vez este día. .-…¿Y que se supone que hace ese debilucho entrenando en el otro mundo?-

.-No entendí muy bien lo que me dijo Kaiosama, pero creo que tuvo que hacer algo para ganarse el derecho de recuperar su cuerpo-

.-Quizás que estupidez tuvo que hacer-

.-No seas así con él papá. Tal vez fue algo bueno- Le sonrió tomándole la mano a Goten

.- ¿Y tú qué sabes? Si ni lo conoces- Su hija volvió a sonreírle recordando algunas cosillas divertidas que el calvo le contó de su padre. Ella le pidió más detalles, pero por alguna razón no quiso profundizar más.

.-¿Y ese hombre está bien allá, papá?-

.-Me imagino que si Goten, ese lugar es el paraíso para los guerreros. Puedes entrenar y enfrentarte a todos los luchadores de la galaxia y hacerte más poderoso… La verdad me alegra mucho que haya cambiado su conducta para abandonar el infierno-

.-Bla, bla, bla. Aburrido- Vegeta continuó comiendo ya hastiado con el tema.

Goten tomó de la mano a Bra para llevarla de vuelta la mesa de las ensaladas. Contentos de saber que el raro calvo había logrado su objetivo ya que increíblemente gracias a él, Goten fue capaz de abrirse y ahora podían disfrutar de este lindo día de sol mientras que Nappa seguramente gozaba de una muy buena paliza ya que obviamente no se encontraba a la altura de los guerreros de ese lugar, pero eso era lo de menos, después de todo tenía toda una eternidad para luchar.

FIN.

* * *

**¡Ufff! Después de muchas horas sin dormir, pude terminarlo.**

**En un momento pensé en hacer a Nappa como la mayoría ahora lo reconoce (El Arte de Amarte) pero eso sería totalmente fuera del personaje y pensé que sería más gracioso ver la verdadera personalidad de Nappa dando consejos para conquistar a una chica.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. La verdad fue muy lindo ya que todo esto fue completamente nuevo para mí.**

**Espero que el jurado tenga piedad y no sea tan duro conmigo n.n**

**Besos, **

**Dev.**


End file.
